


The Collared Omega

by NeneStar672



Series: Bang On It [3]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, K.A.R.D (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beating, Character Death, Child Neglect, Choking, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Feminization, Hurt/Comfort, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Personalities, Near Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeneStar672/pseuds/NeneStar672
Summary: When it comes off, he's a different person, an animal, out of control. Being trained as a sex slave, no more no less. Hes used by alphas, ordered to be a good omega





	The Collared Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to keep you its distracted while I update slowly.

"Did you have fun at school today honey." Jungkook looked at his mom. He was 16, going on 17. He was slightly taller then her, getting into the car and putting on his seat belt.

"Yeah," it was a lie. He was bullied, every day. Constantly. He let out a sigh, giving her a fake smile before going through his phone. He put on some music. 

Park Jimin. His favorite singer took him to places with just his voice. His lyrics taking him into a place where he couldn't be harmed, no one could touch him, no one could yell at him.

As the song ended he switched to another one, looking out the window at all the kids walking. Noticing the ones that usually picked on him. He quickly looked straight at the road watching the lines that divided the road zoom by.

Jungkook was quiet, that's probably why they pick on him. Because they don't know they assume, and make their imagination a reality.

He leaned his head back, the slower song quickly erasing his mind of all his worries.

They pulled up at their house, getting out the car and into their home. Jungkook quickly made his way upstairs, dropping his book bag near his closet and scrolling through his Instagram.

Hate comments like always. He said he'd never kill himself because he has the power to get off at anytime. Without his Instagram, they can't rage at him. He could easily deactivate it. But he decided to keep it at private, ignoring all the fake requests that just want to get at him for it.

Then one came that he couldnt ignore do easily. A blue check, next to the name Park Jimin. He almost fainted,quickly accepting it. His eyes were wide as he signed out, he looked like he won the lottery, letting a smile form on his lips.

More notifacations came in. His pictures being liked. He ignored them, putting his phone on the charger and heading downstairs.

"Hey mom." He said sitting at the table, watching his mother cook.

"Hey sweetie-" she poured some water in the pan, it sizzles, making Jungkook jump a little.

"Whats on your mind?" She asked putting the lid on the pan, sitting across from him.

"Nothing much, just a project in have."

"Oh! What's it on."

"Solar system, scientific notation and stuff like that."

"Aw! My smart boy!" She grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze. Jungkook smiled brightly. His mom could make his day so much. She was such a happy woman, always encouraging him.

"So...what's this?..." She pushed a small piece of paper towards Jungkook. He looked down at it, nearly choking on his saliva.

"Mom..." They were ticket, specifically tickets to Jimin's show. Jungkook froze in his seat." You're gonna give me a heart attack." Jungkook laughed, statring at the ticket. Under the ticket, was a VIP pass.

"Mom, I love you." Jungkook got up, pulling his mother into a big hug." Thank you so much."

"Your welcome hon- Oh I almost forgot I was cooking!" She rushed over to the pan, sauteeing the food before turning off the stove.

"Dinners ready!" She smiled.

* * *

 

Jungkook went back to his phone, taking it off the charger. He had twelve notifications. All likes on his picture except one. It was a message.

'hey' sent ten minutes ago.

Park Jimin, said hey to him. He made sure to check the page to make sure it wasn't a prank, looking at the check questionably.

'Hello' he typed, sending it.

A message was scent back quickly.

'About time you answered lol.'

'Lmao I was eating with my mom, what's up.'

'Nothing, just wanted to say you're cute.'

He nearly lost his sanity.

'Thanks, you to.'

'Too*'

'Don't be a dick!'

* * *

 Jungkook found himself smiling going to school the next day. He usually dreaded every morning he woke up to see the same people every God damn day.

"Ew!"

"Jungkook is so ugly!"

"Bitch!"

"Mammas Boy!"

"Fatherless!"

"Omega!"

Deep down inside he envied his mom, she was a strong alpha, he felt bad for giving her a weak omega, but...

He ignored it all, going to his comfortable seat in the back of the classroom, putting his earphones in. He was going to Jimin's concert today, nothing would ruin his mood.

He gave zero fucks about every bitch in this school. He just got to see his husband, that's all he cared about.

He walked out he waited for his mom to pull up, sitting on the steps of the school.

"Hey." A boy sat next to him smiling oddly.

"........Hi?"

"I kinda overheard what happened in chemistry...about you being gay, pretty rough, what they said."

"Its Ok used to it." Jungkook shrugged, he got up, going to his mom's car and getting in.

"The show starts at 6 I want you back home by 9, you understand me young man." His mother pointing a finger at him. Her dominance was clear. It's not that he didn't have a dad,but since his dad was an omega, he was more of a bitch more then a father to everyone else. Usually male omegas were mated and impregnated by other males. His dad was considered 'A lucky one'.

"Yes, yes, yes, mom I understand." He groaned. As they arrived home he took a shower doing his hair. It was 5:30[pm]. He was leaving, getting back into the car with his mother. The drive was silent, Jungkook shaking in his seat anxious to meet Jimin.

"Be safe honey, you better be out here by nine!" She yelled, smiling before,pulling off. Jungkook wore the VIP on his neck, handing his ticket in and sittingcij the VIP section.

Jimin appears on stage in what feels like forever. His leather pants hugging his body, giving him a more fuller, thicker look. When the lights flashed he could see through his shirt, his alluring waist, his abs, his pectorals

How badly he wanted to just lick him...

For him dig his fingers into his waist and pound into him. To make him give up to the alpha and lay below him.

 

Jungkook practically ignored the back up dancers,focusing on Jimin, the way his body twisted and jerked, the way he thrusted his hips. The way he grabbed in between his legs seductively, spreading his thighs and lifting his shirt for all to see. Coming down in the ground and thrusting up into the air

Jungkook was so captivated by him, nearly drooling by the way his eyes were almost closed, in a sexy way. The sexiness immediately turning to cuteness as the show ended, his smile radiating through the crowd, earning cheers and whistles. The backup dancers locked arms with Jimin in the middle, and bowed, waving and smiling. Jimin hugged one of them, almost driving Jungkook absolutely crazy. The sweat glistening on his neck, his jaw tightening as a dancer talked to him. 

They walked backstage. Jungkook checked the time.

"8:27." He told himself, going around back and showing his pass to the body guard. Jimin had wiped the sweat off his neck with a wet towel, getting ready to meet some fans. Jungkook was the first one there, getting to meet Jimin one on one in privacy. This sex God in Jungkook's head, was actually a cute alpha, cuter then most, nicer then most. His scent almost made Jungkook submiss right then and there.

"Umm...hi...I'm a big fan." He was nearly lost for words.

Why was he so fucking beautiful. Jimin looked up at him, smiling.

"Hey! You're Jungkookie right? From instagram? Your cuter then in your pictures." His eyes were crescent, patting Jungkook on the shoulder.

Jungkook thought about framing the shirt.

For some reason he was just so attracted to the older man. He was pretty sure Jimin wasn't his type, he just likes him by physical appearance.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Jimin asked, stepping a little closer to Jungkook. His jaw tightened as he nodded.

"Yeah, you're a great dancer." Jungkook just felt...so stupid, in front of his celebrity crush.

"Hey, let me get your number," Jimin took out his phone. Jungkook felt his heart race before His eyes rolled back, and he fainted.

"Jimin! What did you do!" Rosè yelled at him.

"I just asked for his number..."

"Well now he's sprawled on the ground, get him up! You should know better!"

* * *

 Jungkook woke up in a dark room, laying on the floor. His phone was a few feet away from him, smashed, like it had been stepped  on. There was a metal collar on his neck. He tried pulling it off, starting to cry, it didn't even budge.

It tightened, slowly strangling Jungkook. He gasped as it kept tightening more and more until he couldn't breath at all. His face turned red, his eyes blood shot. Then it stopped loosening slowly giving Jungkook a chance to breath.

"Fuck!" He screamed. Did Jimin do this, did he only talk to him to capture him.

"Calm down pretty boy, that was just a test and a warning. You listen to me, or that-" he gestured to the collar"- will kill you. Slowly, and painfully."

"Who are you..." Jungkook whispered, hugging his knees to his chest.

"My name is Jackson, but you address me as daddy, understood." He pressed the bottom on the remote making the collar tighten again. Jungkook nodded quickly before it could block off his airways.

"Good boy." Jackson walked over slowly, petting Jungkook on the head. "Youre my pet, my omega, you're gonna make me some money tonight." He caressed his face.

"W-what?" Jackson smacked him across his face.

"Don't talk unless given permission. Anyways, Lisa, she's an alpha a singer with lots of dough, she should be in heat, you Fuck her, manipulate her for 1000 dollars for some dick, you got it?"

"But I-I don't know how-" another smack.

"Slow learner, Jiwoo will teach you how to take it and give it, don't disappoint daddy kid. Got it?"

"Y-yes." Jungkook cried, trying to silence himself and wipe his tears.

"Don't cry baby boy, last time I checked Lisa in heat, her clit is like a trigger on a pistol, it'll be over before you know it. What's your name kid."

"Jungkook..." He sniffled hugging himself in a tighter ball.

"You tell them your name is Kookie, you have three hours before her plane comes back. I'll leave you to Jiwoo. Just a warning, she's a rough doll."

* * *

 

"Come here bitch!" The female alpha yelled. He assumed this was Jiwoo, quickly running over to her.

"Knees." She pointed down. Jungkook was down quickly," tongue out." He hesitantly opened his mouth." Now eat. With my training you'll be good in 10 minutes." She smirked. Jungkook held onto her thighs, taking a test lick. It was sweet and bitter at the same time, he scooted closer nudging her legs apart more. She complied spreading her legs and holding onto his hair.

"G-good boy." She held back a moan biting her lip. He explored more, licking up to her clit before. Working his tongue inside her, licking her folds and thrusting it." Pretty good." She praised, grunting a little.

She pulled him off before she came bringing him over to the bed.

"Come on big boy, Fuck your alpha." She commanded, opening her shirt, letting her breast pop out. Jungkook took off his pants, crawling between her legs. He was shy at first, slipping into her slowly.

"Longer then 3 minutes less then 7, you need to hold out long. If you come to early I'll spank you, simple." She pulled him closer, letting him sniff her neck, her alpha scent driving him crazy. He was awkward, moving slowly inside of her, he was considerate not to hurt her.

"When this collar comes off, you're a sex machine." She smirked" you'll learn your place soon. She flipped them over riding him. She reached behind his head, taking the collar off. When a code was put in, it immediately came off.

"Harder." She smacked him. Jungkook thrusted up into her." I said harder omega!" Jungkook bit his tongue moving his hips harder, irritated with the woman already.

After two hours, Jungkook had collapsed from the intense ' training'. He had been driving down to the airport with Jackson, where they met Lisa.

"I promise you he's good, I know he's an omega, but he's a good boy, right Jungkook?" Jackson petted his head. He nodded looking more scared then ever. Lisa reeked of heat, pure dominance in her scent. She looked over to him, looking Jungkook up and down before grabbing his hand.

"How much?"

"Tell her Kookie."

"A-a thousand."

"Reasonable, you're cute." She took the leash from Jackson. He told her the secret code, attaching it to the collar and leading him to her private car.

The ride was silent, Jungkook shifted, awkward around the alpha. Her scent was killing him. He wanted her, badly. To call him a slut, and make him fuck her until his hips gave out.

"Come on." The car stopped and she pulled on the leash getting out the car. As soon as they got into the house she pushed Jungkook into the wall, startling him.

"Dont waste my time." She growled, moving against him. Jungkook forced himself to move, picking her up and turning them so she was against the wall. He pressed his face against her neck, taking in the arousing scent. He let out a shaky breath, kissing and licking her neck, squeezing her breast and thrusting against her. Lisa took off the collar and Jungkook remembered everything Jiwoo said. He threw the alpha to the floor, pulling off her pants and kissing her inner thigh, making his way closer to her folds.

Jungkook licked over her wetness, kissing her clit while he fingered her, clawling between her legs. The alpha tugged at his pants, biting her lip as she looked up at him.

"Off..." She commanded. His pants were quickly discarded, positioning himself at her opening. He thrusted into her roughly. She contracted around him, almost too tight.

"Big horny omega," she whispered in his ear, bucking against him. Lisa flipped them over, holding his neck as she rode him. Jungkook thrusted up into her, but left her in control, biting back a moan as she pulled her own hair. Jungkook tightened his grip on her waist as he felt himself lubricate. It slid out of him so slowly, it was killing him. He held out a bit longer waiting for the alpha to come.

She moaned as she came, her bouncing slowing down . Jungkook was sweating, looking up at her with doe eyes." I'm not just gonna leave you hard." She slowly got up.

"On your stomach." She commanded, putting the collar back on. Lisa rubbed fer fingers in his hole. He was dripping more then her, arching his back as she managed to get a finger in his unused ass, finding his prostate.

"F-Fuck..." He moaned clenching around her fingers. He came from the stimlation.

"You are a good boy." She smirked pulling them out. She put the money in his pants pocket." You can crash here, Jackson will pick you up tomorrow morning."

 


End file.
